The Walking Dead and Glee Fanfiction
by finchel lover 100
Summary: Set in the beginning of Season 3 of the Walking Dead and the future of Glee. What happens when Rachel Berry and her family meet up with Rick and the people of The Walking Dead. Also just wanted to say that the story takes place at the beginning of the zombie apocalypse but, the characters in The Walking Dead are already in the prison.
1. The Beginning

Background

**So this is going to be the background and you will get to know what happened and who's with who. I'll read all the reviews. I will also try to post every day or every other day. This is a background of the Glee characters in this story. **

Rachel Berry: I was married to Finn Hudson we had two kids before we got a divorce. We were fighting all the time and that wasn't good for the kids so, we through in the towel. I knew that the kids were a little worried but they were ok. Brooklyn is my oldest at 10 and Christopher is my youngest at 7.

I was on my way to the school at 10:00 A.M., right when I got the call they were shutting the schools down because of the disease. I immediately pulled out my phone to call Finn who said that he was on the way to so I told him to stay where he was and we would pick them up together but he told me Quinn and Puck were there too. Perfect. Just perfect not, only do I have to deal with Finn. I now also have to deal with Quinn and Puck too.

I pulled up to Finn's house I honked the horn once and they all piled into my car. I pulled up to the school and went in to the office where they were checking all the kids for bites or scratches.

"My kids are fine they haven't been bitten. Their father and my friends are in my car and ready to go ok."

"Ma'am do you need a list of refugee camps?"

"No I just need my kids."

"Names: Brooklyn and Christopher Hudson."  
"Ok here they are."

"Thank you."

"MOM!" They both lunged at me. "Mommy. What are we going to do? I heard them whispering that there were these things called walkers."

"Baby don't worry about it. Daddy is in the car waiting for you."

"Ok."

Little did I know things were about to change.


	2. Welcome to the Dead

Welcome to the Dead

**Just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to write but, now I'm on spring break. Ok here we go.**

Rachel's POV: Could this day get any worse? The kids have no idea what's going on and they want to go home but, from this morning our home isn't safe anymore. As I was leaving the house, I looked out to my car and saw my neighbor Mrs. Applewhite charge towards me and try to eat me. I let that woman watch my kids and then she tried to eat me. Wow people really do change.

We must have been driving for at least 2 days and we have all been taking turns driving: me, Finn, Quinn, and Puck. The only question I have is where to. Where are we driving to? Before we left I heard a bit about a group that is staying in a prison in Georgia so we have a long way to go.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" Brooklyn asked me.  
"Honey, I think we are going to Georgia. We might find some people some people like us."  
"Kids like us?"

"Yes, Sweetheart people just like us."  
"Mommy I'm getting tired."

"Then go to sleep."

After the kids went to sleep I looked behind me and saw that Quinn and puck were asleep to. Great now it's just me and Finn awake. Time for one of his we should get back together speeches.

"Rachel you look nice today."  
" Finn I haven't taken a shower in 3 days. I look horrible."  
" NO you don't. Rachel do you ever think we can get back together I mean it is a zombie apocalypse and it will only be for the children."  
" Finn I don't think that's a good idea we haven't been married since Christopher was 3. I mean I think that we should get over each other. I mean you might find love in Georgia."  
"Don't you think you'll find love in Georgia?"

"Finn I'm a single mom and I have 2 kids I don't see a guy knocking on my door anytime soon."  
"Look we just passed the Atlanta City limits mark time for you to drive."  
"Great!"

I got out of the car with Finn as we traded spots in the car and my turn to drive again goody. We are driving and I see a horde of people in the road of course on the moment that I have to drive I get the people parade.

Rick's POV: I'm sitting here with Glenn and we look down to see a car moving. I look at him and I know that we have to save them the huge horde is going towards them. Great Glenn looks at me like I'm crazy. But, he understands that I want to save all the survivors I can. That was when I hear the scream.

**Please Review and pm me with any questions .**


End file.
